Why?
by kassc96-72
Summary: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! My life ended before it started in 2005. My parents could care less about me. I was told to be the perfect wife and if I wasn't, I would be punished. Why was I abused by my "lover", Edward? DARK EDWARD! RATED M FOR VIOLENCE
1. Kidnapped

_**Bella/Edward Rosalie/Emmett Alice/Jasper **_**Remember, everyone is HUMAN! And Bella never met Jessica and Angela.**_**  
**_

My life ended before it even started in 2005. I never knew they still had slavery in the twenty-first century. Didn't that end in the early 1900's? Late 1800's? My parents bought, then sold illegal drugs, and they owned guns that were almost impossible to get across the United Stated boarder. I don't even know how they got them.

Yet, they never were arrested. They never hurt me. I never hurt them. So, tell me, why was I taken from home to be in a house full of slaves, and have to put up with the constant hurt and torture my "husband", Edward, put me through?

Everything started in June. My two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, wanted to take a hike in the woods. I was never one for the outdoors, but I still wanted to spend time with my friends. I went with them, which was a clear mistake for all three of us. If only we knew that before we took the hike.

Alice and Rose were both extremely beautiful. I looked so plain next to them. Alice loved clothes and fashion. She had spiky, black hair that went in all sorts of directions. She was a hyper pixie, that was for sure. And very short. I don't know how something so tiny could hold so much energy. Rosalie was the most beautiful creature that walked on the planet. She had long, wavy, blond hair that went down her back and stopped mid-way. She was tall, and knew just about everything that has to do with mechanics and cars.

Anyway, we were walking in the forest when we heard a rustling noise. Two men approached us. Before we had time to react, they grabbed us, and dragged us across the forest until we reached a large van with no license plate. I assumed it was stolen. One man held both Alice and I. The other held Rosalie, and was struggling to keep her there. She was always wild.

"James! Take her, I got these two," The guy holding Rosalie said. I looked up at the guy holding Alice and I. I guess he was James. He had blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail and his skin was the same color as mine; pale white. He was really strong, by the looks of it.

"Okay, Laurent," James said back.

Okay, so Laurent and James are probably going to end our lives. Thats just _perfect_.

They switched places. James held Rose without an issue, and Laurent held me and Alice perfectly fine. It was when they tried to shove us into the truck, I had a problem. Alice and Rosalie were in when I decided to defend our rights.

I aimed for the place where James's manhood is, but he slapped me across the face. It burned where he hit me, but I ignored it. "Bella, just leave it alone!" Alice screamed. I ignored her, and landed a good punch at Laurent's nose. I heard a sickening crack come from it, and then blood gushed out. I could smell the blood.

I got dizzy and James took the chance to shove me in the van where Alice and Rose were and to lock the door. I pounded my fists against it, screaming for help. "No use on doing that, little girl. These walls," James hit the wall with his hand. "Are completely sound proof."

Our ride took hours. They never told us where we were going. We were all tied to chairs in the van. It scared the hell out of me when they turned on the road and the chairs would slide across the floor. I never fell asleep, much to afraid of what would happen next.

My mind went of red alert when I heard the engine stop. The doors opened and a man, with blond hair and warm, brown eyes was standing right there. I blinked twice before James and Laurent decided to come and untie us.

"Take them in," The man said, throwing his hands in the air. "Careful with this one, Carlisle. She's feisty," James said, grabbing Rosalie's wrist. "Thank you, James," Carlisle said.

They took us into a very large, three story house. We were taken to a room, with two other girls in it. One had long, brown hair and pretty, brown eyes. The other girl had black hair and also had brown eyes. Carlisle sat down in a chair.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"Jessica," The brown haired girl said.

"I'm Angela," The other said.

"Rosalie," She snapped.

"Alice," Alice said it so quietly, I barely even heard it.

"B-Bella, sir," I stuttered.

"Welcome! Let me explain. Three of you will become wives of my three sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They will choose. The other two who do not get chosen will work as slaves for anyone in this house. You five are the only ones here besides the ones who already live here," Carlisle said.

At that moment, three boys walked in. One was extremely muscular, and his muscles were showing through his sweater, and he wasn't even flexing. He had dark hair and brown eyes. There was a honey blond guy, who was thin, but still had muscles, with ice blue eyes. The last boy looked like a Greek God. He had messy, bronze hair and bright, emerald green eyes.

He acted like we were animals. Like he was buying us. We are real people, not something you can just 'pick' to be married to you. What if we didn't want to get married to these men? What if they hurt us?

"This is Emmett," Carlisle said, gesturing towards the big, muscular man with dark hair. "Jasper," The honey blond. "And Edward," The Greek God. I was staring at Edward the whole time, before he came over and slapped my arm. "Staring is rude," He growled. I looked away and bit my lip.

"I'll pick first!" Emmett boomed so loudly, he made me jump.

"No, I will pick first," Edward said.

"Boys! Jasper will pick first," Carlisle said sternly.

Jasper smiled and went over to Alice. She cringed, but allowed him to stroke her cheek. "Would you like to be my wife, darling?" He said with a southern accent. She looked like she would melt any second. Slowly, she nodded and took the hand he offered to her. Jasper kissed Alice's hand and helped her stand up. I smiled at Alice. She smiled back and followed Jasper to the kitchen.

"Edward, go ahead,"

"Hm...who should I pick...," He mused. "I pick Bella." He declared.

Oh, crap.


	2. The Cullens

**I am happy to thank writer24 and AlexCullen54321 for reviewing! I GOT 99 HITS ON THIS STORY! **

**This chapter is dedicated to those two reviewers!**

So far, I was scared as hell. Edward locked me up in his room, which was quite nice. It had a whole wall dedicated to many CD's, and another wall that was just a big window, but it had a curtain over it. It made me feel alone.

Edward wasn't very nice to me when I first came into this room. He told me I will not speak unless spoken to, and even then, I have to make sure he is okay with it. I am not allowed to leave this room, or be disrespectful to him.

How could I not be mean to him? He was incredibly rude to me.

When Edward came back in, he hit me for no good reason. I snapped.

"You just think you're all that don't you?!" I screamed. "You're a hateful piece of crap!"

"Excuse me?!" Edward roared, and then slapped me hardly across the face.

"You heard me!"

He did the most shocking thing, ever.

He laughed.

He fucking laughed.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. If you only you hadn't disobeyed two of the rules I've given you…I wish I didn't have to do this, but I must. Maybe it will teach you to be more…respectful to me," Edward said. I cringed at his soft, but scary voice.

He was using _the_ voice. You know the voice when someone is mad and they are just using a calm voice, but it's scary as hell? That voice.

I didn't reply. What did he 'wish' he didn't have to do?

I realized what he was going to do when I saw him take off his belt. He was going to whip me. With the belt he was just wearing.

What kind of hell have I gotten myself into?

He put the belt in one hand, moved it so it would add extra pressure when he hit me, and then, fast as lightening, he slammed it down on my stomach. The air knocked right out of me, and I breathed in, trying to avoid letting out an incredibly big sob that was building in my throat.

He whipped me a couple of times before letting me curl into a ball and going in my own little bubble. No one could me in my bubble.

I think I'm bleeding right now, but I don't care. I am going to my happy place, a place when I was with my drug dealing parents. At least I had my best friend, Jacob. He would never hurt me.

Jacob promised not to.

I thought about calling Jacob from my cell phone, which I hoped was still in my pocket, and the battery was charged enough for one phone call to Jacob.

But was there even reception in the middle of nowhere?

I cried a little bit, and then reached into my pocket. I shakily flipped the top of the phone and I had no reception. I raised the phone higher, and found I had gained some.

I stood up, my stomach screamed from lack of food, water and that childish whipping I had just received from Edward Dearest.

I remembered a time back when I was in the fourth grade, I asked my teacher what abuse was. One of the things she said to me was that the more power someone has, the stronger the abuse. I asked her why, and all she said was because they can get away with it.

I had just realized something as I repeated my teacher's quote over and over again, seeing if a double meaning was there.

There is a larger awareness that transcends time and space, awareness that is available after death.

Only after death.

I spent the next couple of minutes thinking about what the awareness I wasn't familiar with was, when I realized I was still standing up, holding my phone to get reception.

There was a little bit more, but I quickly flipped the phone off when Edward stormed in. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

I was waiting for my permission, and he finally said, "Talk,"

"I-I-I was j-just stretching," I stuttered.

"My family would like to take the chance to meet you," Edward mumbled, gesturing for me to go downstairs.

I reluctantly and slowly walked out of Edward's room, to the staircase. I saw everyone there except Jessica and Angela, the two lucky girls who hadn't been chosen to be a wife. I wish I was one of them.

Rose and Alice were there. Rose had this lovey-dovey look in her eyes, and Emmett's arm was snaked around her waist. Before if anyone did that, she would literally bite the guy's arm off.

Alice and Jasper had their fingers intertwined. She was grinning ear-to-ear and Jasper had a faint smile. He didn't smile a lot, that boy.

Edward pushed me a little bit so I would go down the stairs. I walked down them, counting each step I took. _One, two, three, four._ I looked back up at my friends. They looked so happy with their new husbands.

_Five, six, seven, eight._ Thinking back to when I was with Jake, a smile started to form slightly on my lips. _Nine, ten, eleven, twelve. _I reached the bottom of the staircase.

I didn't know what to do until Alice ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Bella!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her, and Rosalie hugged me, too.

"Nice to see you honey," Rosalie said. She always called me 'honey' when she knew something was up. It was her way of telling me she wanted to talk about something. I gave her a smile, too. Rose and Alice both took one of my hands and led me to a couch. Edward couldn't hurt them, and couldn't hurt me because I had no option whether or not to take the seat.

"Bella, meet the Cullen family!" Alice said, excited.

"You've met me before. I'm Carlisle," Carlisle reached out a hand and I slowly put my hand in his, and he shook it. I was silent.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife," Esme said, hugging me. It felt good the way Esme hugged me. Motherly, unlike Renee, my actual mother, who would only give me a one armed hug every once in a while.

"I'm Emmett!" He exclaimed, picked me up and spinning me around. I giggled and he put me down. "Hell, you're so small!"

"Thanks, Emmett," I said, sarcastically. He smiled and stepped back to be with Rose.

"I'm Jasper," The honey blond said, reaching out to shake my hand. "Bella," I replied back. "I know. It is so nice to meet you after Alice's endless talk about you," He said jokingly. Alice laughed and took Jasper's hand again.

"Bella, why don't you join us for hot chocolate?" Esme offered.

"Bella needs to come upstairs," Edward said, grabbing my wrist.

"Hey, hey, hey, Eddie! I say Bella stays for hot chocolate, and what I say, goes," Emmett said.

"Out the door." Edward said, finished Emmett's sentence.

"Edward, get the stick out of your ass and let Bella join us," Emmett said. Esme scolded him for his language and in the end; I got to stay for hot chocolate.

It was delicious. Esme made her own hot chocolate, rather than from a mix. She topped it with whipped cream and colorful sprinkles. Then, she gave us each a piece of homemade cake, and that was great, too. I don't know how Edward turned out so mean. The rest of his family was so nice.

Maybe my stay at the Cullen residence wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**A/n: You know what I want! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll let you know how many hits I have next chapter!! **

**Bye for now!**

**-PunkGirl087**


	3. Busted

**I told you I'd tell you my story's status so HERE IT GOES!**

**Reviews: 6. Thank you very much to **_**Hey You**_** (anonymous),**_** princesslips77**_**, **_**JaspersLittleCupcake**_** and **_**StangerOfTheNight**_**!!!**

**Favorites: 3**

**Alerts: 4**

**Hits for LAST CHAPTER (2): 108**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorite-d or alerted this story!!!**

I found it surprising that I could hide the pain that came from my stomach that came every couple of minutes when I met the Cullens. When I woke the next morning (Edward made me sleep on the hard floor—isn't he charming?) I found I had some scars from last night.

I felt like pummeling that sad excuse for a man in the ground for beating me like that. Who the hell did he think he was, anyway? Some guy who just gets away with everything? Even though Edward is attractive, that doesn't give him the right to beat the crap out of anyone he can.

Pulling out my cell phone, which actually still had battery, I held it up again when Edward was gone for his breakfast. I dialed Jake's number, and prayed that he would pick up.

He didn't. I think he went to search for me, since Charlie or Renée would never do that. Their precious drugs had _so_ much more value than their daughter.

I growled quietly and sat back down on the floor and cried a little. Why the hell did he have to pick me? Jessica and Angela are so much prettier than I am, and Edward probably wouldn't have the heart to hurt them.

I think he picked me just to have the pleasure to hurt me. I mean, if he really thought I was 'the one', why did he whip me with his belt?

I tried to imagine myself somewhere else. I think jail would have been more pleasant than being with Edward. I'm only going to stay because I would never leave Alice and Rosalie behind, even if they were completely happy about their husbands.

And what about Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper? I would miss them. I know I've known them for less than 24 hours, but I still would miss them. They were the family I never had.

I cried for about two more minutes before I stopped breathing when I heard footsteps. I listened, trying to make out who it could be.

Edward walked in, mumbling something about idiots. Who was he to call an idiot? I personally thought he was the King of all Idiots.

I locked eyes with him, and I think I saw his expression soften a little. I'm going crazy.

"You!" He screamed. "You got me in the deepest trouble!" He slammed the door that he left open.

Oh, shit. "W-what did I do?" was my brilliant reply.

"Shut your mouth! You know exactly what you did!"

I decided to be smart and not reply. I didn't want another whipping; all though I'm sure I would be getting one anyway.

"You had to go and get my family on your side, didn't you?! Is that your way of getting rid of me?!! They all hate me now, thanks to you!" He slapped me across the face and it burned where he had touched me.

He kicked my stomach and I lost my breath, especially because that's where my new bruises were. I lay on my side, gasping in pain. Edward repeatedly kicked my legs, ankles, and my sides. I screamed out in pain and then my body went numb.

I couldn't even feel my hair. If I had my sense of feel right now, I bet every part of me would be aching. And I mean _everything_.

Edward fell asleep and I was still crying my eyes out. Who would blame me? I, Isabella Swan, had no right to be abused. I was always nice to people, even my parents. I was a shy person when it came to school, but that didn't even matter. I was kind to everyone, and yet, I was still hurt.

I just don't get life anymore. I thought I had a grasp of what it really was. My Prince Charming may not ever come, and maybe I won't accomplish my dream to become an author. Life wasn't fair, but if it was, then everyone would be happy. But not everyone is.

I took a shaky breath before uncurling myself. I crawled over to the corner of the room, where Edward let me make my nest out of old pillows and a torn up blanket. I felt like a dog. No, wait! Dogs are treated better than this.

I got as comfortable as I could in my bed and fell asleep, trying to ignore the pain.

*~* the Next Day *~*

I woke up every hour because of the pain and then cried myself to sleep. My body wasn't numb anymore and I could feel everything. I had blood all over, and I really wanted a shower. Edward wasn't up when I woke at 7:34am

I thought about sneaking a shower, then I thought about what the consequences would be if I got caught. I would be beaten again, and I didn't want that. But I wanted a shower—no, I _needed_ one. I smelled horrible.

I heard that Emmett got a job at a sports shop, and that he was training all day today. "Bella?" I heard someone call. It sounds like Jasper's voice.

Jasper came into the room and looked at me like I had grown three heads. "What happened?" He said.

"Um…nothing," I whispered. If I told on Edward, I would be in so much trouble. I already am.

"I doubt that. You have cuts and bruises everywhere,"

"I…um…fell into Edward's closet and scraped myself on the coat hangers," I lied. As lame as that excuse was, it was the first thing that came into my mind.

"Okay, then. I promised to take Alice and Rosalie shopping today for some new clothes. Would you like to join us?"

Jasper asked me to go shopping. I hate shopping so freaking much, but, hey, it got me away from Edward, gave me a chance to get to know Jasper and spend time with Alice and Rose! Sure, I would get beaten shitless when Edward found out, but that was okay. I got three benefits if I went shopping with them.

"I would love to, but Edward wouldn't let me,"

"Okay, what's up with Edward and you? He's always telling you what to do! Wait…bruises...Edward doesn't even have coat hangers…," Jasper whispered. "Bella…is Edward hurting you?"

**I thought it was an appropriate time to stop. I was going to make this scene happen with Emmett, but I love Jasper so darn much I just had to give him a role in this chapter!**


	4. Oregon

**THANK YOU ALL! I loved your reviews, they were so kind!!! Thanks to: AlexCullen54321 and KristenStewartFan!**

**AlexCullen54321****: Yes, Jasper does have a brain! He's my number one favourite for the obvious reasons!**

**KristenStewartFan: ****I'll be continuing, don't you worry! **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I have nine reviews and only three chapters!! Wow, April just started and I already have 34 hits for this month! THANK YOU ! Now, for my chapter!**

"Um, I don't know?" I answered. What a beautiful answer.

"Son of a bitch," Jasper swore under his breath. "I don't even care what you say, Bella, your coming with us. I'll talk to Edward. Take a shower, please. I think Esme might have some new clothes that fit you. I'll be right back,"

Jasper stood up and left to find Esme, I think. It was really nice of him to talk to Edward on my behalf. I just didn't want him to get hurt.

Jasper came back a couple of minutes later with black jean shorts that stopped at the knees and a blue half sleeve shirt. I thanked him and he told me where the bathroom was.

Hesitantly, I stood up and hissed at the pain coming from my abdomen. Jasper took my elbow to help me gain balance and let go when I could walk.

I reached the bathroom and stripped from my bloody and ripped clothes and put the clean ones on the counter.

I turned on the hot water and stepped into the big shower, letting the liquid calm my muscles. I relaxed and heard yelling from the hall, but couldn't make out any words.

Minutes later, I turned the water off and took the towel hanging from the towel rack, wrapping it around my body.

I heard a knock on the door. I froze. What if it was Edward?

"Bella?" A soft voiced asked. "Can I come in? It's Rosalie,"

"I just got out of the shower!" I complained.

Rosalie laughed. "Don't worry, Bells. It's just me,"

"Okay," I agreed and did the closest thing to a laugh since I was kidnapped.

Rose came in and looked at my damaged clothes. "W-what happened?"

"Um…ask Jasper," My voice cracked and I knew Rosalie could tell that I didn't want to talk about it, and she wouldn't make me.

"Now I have to do your hair!" I frowned but I knew I wouldn't win a battle with Rosalie. I sighed.

She took out the hair dryer and curler from the sink cupboard and turned it on. I sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi bath and Rose started.

After drying my hair, she brushed it and curled it, the elegant waves flowing past my shoulders. Rosalie helped me get dressed, and thankfully, no scars were made on my ankles from last night.

But there were scars on my thighs, which is where Edward most frequently kicked me. The shorts covered them all up, thankfully.

The blue shirt was very comfortable, not too tight and not too loose. The perfect fit. "Oh, Bella, you look so nice!" Rose said.

"Um, thanks," I said sheepishly.

Rose wrapped an arm around my waist and gently pulled me out. I was really surprised that Alice didn't come to do my hair. She's usually the one that does it.

But I'm not complaining. Alice takes hours and at one tiny mistake, she screams and tries a whole new look.

We entered Alice and Jasper's room, to find Alice still sleeping. A small giggle burst through my lips and it turned to full laughter after a moment.

"Why are you laughing?" Rose asked.

"Because….Alice is still…sleeping….and we're ready!" I managed between laughter.

"So?"

"She'll…freak!" Rose caught on and laughed, too. Alice shot up in her bed, and the back of her head looked like a chicken laid a nest in it.

Alice shrieked and ran to the bathroom to fix her hair, and get dressed. Jasper came running in and smiled at me. I grinned back and then Jasper went to check on Alice.

"Alice, don't worry—"

"JASPER! Don't you dare tell me to _not_ worry! Look at me!" Alice yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

Jasper came out. "Alice will be a minute,"

We waited about ten more minutes until Alice came out wearing a mini jean shirt and a bright green tank top. She wore black, strappy heels that made her took two inches taller.

I shook my head and followed Rosalie out the door.

We drove to the mall, and I immediately knew where we were. _Lloyd Center Mall_. We were in Portland, Oregon.

Oregon was the state next to Washington, which is where I used to live. Forks, the tiny town I lived in, was always rainy. It was a warm day in Portland.

We walked into the mall and went to every store Alice and Rose wanted. I knew Jasper was embarrassed, and I stuck by him when my friends went into Victoria's Secret.

Rose said she'd pick out my things for me, since I, apparently, had absolutely no sense of fashion. Coming from Alice, I believed that.

My time at the mall was really enjoyable, and around noon, Jasper took us to the food court for lunch. My first real meal in days.

Well, the food was greasy and fattening, but still, very good. I had a big burger with fries and a big cup of Coke.

"Do you guys want to go home, now?" Jasper asked. Alice cleared her throat. "Um, I mean, _girls_," Jasper corrected. I smiled. Alice already had him worshipping the ground she walked on.

"I'd like that," I said.

"Me too. I've bought on the clothes I can for a lifetime," Rose sighed.

"GASP!" Alice joked. "How could you?"

Rose and I laughed and Alice joined in. "My strange, strange wife and her friends," Jasper sighed. I laughed again and Jasper drove us home.

His whole trunk had clothes in it. Bags from everywhere you can think of piled up, making a mountain. I fell asleep on the way back. Alice and Rosalie were talking quietly about the clothes they bought, but didn't say a word about my clothes.

This could mean one thing; they bought things I certainly wouldn't approve of.

I'm scared.

**Too short, I know, but, I have EQAO coming up and I have a bigger pile of homework than the pile of bags that is in Jasper's car! School sucks.**

**I'll update when I can, but for now, DON'T SEND THE PURPLE MONKEYS WITH CHEESE BRAINS AFTER ME! They don't like me, at all.**


	5. Anger

**You guys are way too kind! The reviews you give me are just amazing! KristenStewartFan sent me a review requesting a chapter from Edward's POV. I thought it was a great idea, so here it goes! ****This chapter starts after the hot chocolate scene in chapter 2.**

_**Not sure if I've said this but in case I haven't: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters in it. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer, and if she happens to be reading this, HI STEPHANIE!!! =D**_

_Edward's POV_

"Edward, give Bella a break," Jasper growled to me once Alice, Rosalie and _she_ left from having hot chocolate.

"I don't appreciate you telling me how to treat my own wife," I growled back.

"She's scared for her life, Edward! Don't you understand?" Esme said.

"She isn't! I've given her strict rules and I expect them to be followed! You should the way she spoke to me earlier this morning!" I yelled.

"Maybe she wouldn't speak to you like that if you weren't such an ass!" Emmett screamed.

"I'm not!"

"Edward, son, you need to calm down. Why is Bella so afraid?"

"I DON'T KNOW! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and stormed up the stairs.

"Idiots," I mumbled as I got into my room. Bella sat there, looking as pretty as ever. God. Edward, get a grip.

She just looked at me. My expression softened, but I quickly covered it up. I think she noticed, though.

I'm being honest. I don't want to hurt Bella, but it certainly gets her to obey me. Once I'm finished with her, she'll be the perfect wife.

I started screaming at her, telling her that she was manipulating my family into liking her more. I knew it was untrue, but it just came out. I don't know why. It just did.

I started to beat on her, kicking her in the most painful places imaginable. Her whimpers made me angrier—not at her, but at myself—and I kicked her harder, letting it all out. I felt bad, but my anger was too strong to stop.

She screamed a heart breaking scream and I knew I had hurt her much more than I intended.

My thoughts tumbled in my head for quite some time until I fell asleep, Bella whimpering in the corner.

Every hour, I would wake up from Bella's crying. She would constantly repeat 'why, why, why?' over and over. It made me feel horrible. What kind of monster am I?

My sleep took over and I fell into a deep one, and it felt good. But my dreams ruined it.

_It was raining, and my hair dripped wet. It was pouring a lot for Oregon, and I was freezing. Stepping onto the street to cross it, I hit a puddle._

_Cursing, I continued to walk, my foot wet and it felt weird to walk. I was just about in the middle of the road, when a silver Volvo—_my_ silver Volvo—came racing down the road. Peering into the glass, I saw Bella was driving it._

_With an evil smile, she ran me over. I screamed and my I could hear my heart beat in my ear, sounding like the whish-woosh of a windshield wiper. _

_The sirens came closer, and I tried to hold onto my life. I felt someone life me up and—_

I shot up in my bed, sweating and panting. Bella wasn't in my room, but I could hear faint talking from the bathroom. I tried to listen, when Jasper came into the room, fuming.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He screamed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled back.

"You're beating Bella shitless! Do you have no respect whatsoever for her?!"

"Don't go there! I don't tell you how to treat Alice, so don't tell me how to treat Bella!"

Jasper came up to my bed and brought his fist back, connecting it with my eye. I grabbed my eye in pain and let go when I was sure it wasn't bleeding. As weird as it sounds, it could always happen.

I was about to fight back when Alice shrieked and Jasper took off to go see what was wrong. I punched the wall in anger.

Bella was going to get it, bad. But she didn't come into my room.

**BPOV**

I hope I sleep peacefully tonight. The couch was much better than my nest of old pillows. I curled up into a wool blanket, my head resting on a big, fluffy pillow.

The TV was in the living room, and I sat watching _Teen Mom_. I always wanted a baby, but not as a teenager. When I was in my twenties, that's when I would be okay with it.

It was 1:45am and I was so tired, but afraid about tomorrow. I was going to be in trouble with Edward, and I didn't want to get hurt. Jasper didn't tell me much about what happened. He just said that Edward got mad. Surprise, surprise.

Alice told me she could probably get Jasper to ask Esme for my own room. I denied, because I didn't want to get in trouble with Edward.

I fell asleep after a little while, the show just about to end. I slept peacefully like I hoped and I was too comfortable for words.

But I still missed home.

**It's short, but I wrote this in ONE DAY! I finished my homework uber fast to get this out for you!**


	6. Blackness

**So, I didn't get the greatest outcome from the last chapter. C'mon guys, reviews make me happy! Tell ya what—if I get at least five reviews total, I will…send all the people that review her own Jasper. But the real one is **_**MINE**_**! **

**If you just happen to be a boy, if you review I will give you your very own Rosalie Hale. **

**And I started a new story called Chances. It'll prove how much I am in love with Jasper! Please take the time to read and review it! I'll love you forever =)**

**Anyway, let us get on with the story!!!**

BPOV

Waking up to see that I was still in the living room made me somewhat happy and sad at the same time. Happy because Edward hadn't locked me up in his room or killed me in my sleep. Sad because I was still stuck here.

I noticed the television remote beside me, but the television was turned off. Esme probably did that for me. I would have to thank her for everything when I get the chance.

I turned the television on and skipped to the news on channel 24. When I turned it on, I saw three pictures. Of Rosalie, Alice and I.

"_Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon went missing June 14. No traces of evidence have been found that they have been kidnapped or murdered, however, police found DNA of Miss Isabella Swan in a local Forks forest. They haven't been able to trace it down, but are working hard. If you find anything, please call the police at 555-5555. In other news…"_

I stared in shock at the screen. Everyone has been looking for us. How did they even find my DNA? Maybe when I tripped and scraped my knee….?

I grumbled silently about how stupid this was, and turned my head when I heard someone come down the stairs. Oh, shit. Edward.

I quickly curled under the blanket and shut my eyes. I heard some rustling and I think Edward peered over to see if I was awake.

"Wake the fuck up," He whispered and left.

I opened one eye slightly and found no one. I sighed in relief and sat up. I sat like that for a few minutes before I heard some more footsteps and turned my head again.

This time, I wasn't scared. Esme came down in red plaid pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She smiled warmly at me.

"Bella, would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure! And thank you for everything."

"I can assure you it is no problem. What would you like?"

"Um…," I thought about that, continuing to go 'um'. "PANCAKES!" I burst out. Esme laughed at me and started to make the pancakes.

I smiled contently and sat back down, yet I felt unsafe all of the sudden. My breathing got a little bit heavy as I panicked for my life. What if Edward heard me? I'd be in trouble for shouting.

Damn.

I gasped in fear when Esme tapped my shoulder. "Bella, the pancakes are ready." She informed me. I nodded my head rapidly while Esme called down the rest of the family. Which meant Edward would be there. Damn….again.

Rosalie was the first one down, looking as beautiful as ever, even in her _Winnie the Pooh_ pajama set and a little bit of bed head. I never thought someone could be beautiful when they first woke up, but Rosalie totally proved me wrong.

Grinning at her, she smiled back and went to sit down. I took the seat beside her and prayed Edward wouldn't sit anywhere near me.

I sighed in relief when Alice came down and sat next to me. "What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked. "You just looked really relieved." She explained.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just relieved that you were, um, able to make it for b-breakfast," I lied. I was told I was a horrible liar because I stutter and say 'um' or 'uh' a lot. Psh, as if I do that!

Jasper came down next, followed by Carlisle, Emmett and last but certainly _least_, Edward. He growled under his breath and sat down at the only seat left; the one in between Carlisle and Emmett, and very far from me. I mentally smiled.

Esme was a great cook, I can tell you that. The pancakes were soft and easy to chew, and she even added blueberries.

When we finished breakfast, Edward grabbed my hand roughly, acting as if it was a gentle touch. He yanked on my arm and jerked me out of my seat, pulling me upstairs. When we were out of sight, he covered my mouth with his hand, making it impossible for me to be heard if I screamed.

Throwing me into his bedroom, he slammed the door. "You are in such an enormous amount of trouble I have no words for it. But, don't worry. I can express my feelings through my actions."

With that, he gagged me with a sock (Which I found rather gross). I tried spitting it out, but it was thick and he stuck it far back enough that I couldn't get it out, but I could breathe.

"This is for lying," He kicked me in the gut.

"This is for getting my own brother to give me a fucking black eye!" He smacked me hard across the face. For the first time, I looked at Edward and saw a huge black eye, which wasn't even done forming.

"AND THIS IS FOR BETRAYED MY TRUST, YOU BITCH!" Edward screamed and punched my leg. I heard a sickening crack and I let blackness take over.

**Pretty intense, might I say. I hope you liked it. I know it was short, but it is 1000 words, so I hope that satisfies you guys for long enough before I get the next update up! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Punkgirl087**


	7. Lies

**Disclaimer: I already have one in the description, so I think it is pretty clear. But just in case it isn't: I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, hence I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

**Wow, guys!! I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS! I didn't reply to them, but I did get the Jasper's/Rosalie's out there. If you can't see them, it is because they are invisible. (You do know I was kidding about the whole thing…right?)**

**I can't believe the day after I get the update out, I get NINE REVIEWS! You guys are so nice to me…=). Thanks for giving me reviews.**

**READ THIS PLEASE!**** I'm starting a thing called Cookie Quotes. I got this idea from ****flutetenorsaxplayer2008. ****I'll put the quote at the end, what book it is from and the page and you have to guess who said it. I will give the answer, and the people who got the question correct in the next chapter.**

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!! **_

I had the most bizarre dream. Edward actually broke my leg…HA! He isn't strong enough! He also slapped and kicked me, like I was a rag doll. I can't believe the luck I have; the most horrible nightmare award goes to Bella Swan…perfect.

I know I kind of sound weird right now, but I feel drugged. I'm awake now, but I haven't opened my eyes. I don't want to. I'll probably go back to sleep, anyway.

I decided to take a chance and open my eyes. When I did, I saw a white room with pale blue curtains and the whole Cullen family excluding Edward surrounding me. I looked down and saw an IV in my hand, a heart monitor attached to my finger and a big, black cast on my leg.

It wasn't a dream.

And I probably was drugged with pain killers.

Sighing, I looked around at the worried faces surrounding me. Alice and Rosalie were holding one of my hands each.

"Oh, Bella! I am so glad your okay!" Alice squealed.

"What happened?" Emmett asked. Rosalie was speechless. I wonder why?

"Um…I tripping down a staircase and Edward carried me to his room to make sure I was okay." I lied.

Jasper looked at me with sorrowful eyes. He knew. I guess he would because he figured out Edward was hitting me. I sighed and saw that Carlisle wasn't there.

"Bella, I can't believe I didn't hear! I should have been paying more attention. Wait…this doesn't make any sense…Edward took you to his room after breakfast…no one saw you after that. Bella, are you sure that's what happened?" Esme said.

"Yeah. I was going downstairs to check if there was water for Edward because his throat was dry and I offered to get him some water…and I tripped on the last two steps."

"We heard Edward yelling. Emmett and I couldn't make out any words because we were…um…," Rosalie trailed off awkwardly.

"Okay, Rose, please. No details. And he was yelling because he was scared. He said 'Bella, are you okay?!' And other things. Don't worry. Edward has been nothing but a gentleman to me."

"Okay," They all mumbled.

I smiled that they had some trust that I was telling the truth, but I felt totally guilty. They were all so dependent that I would tell them the truth, and here I am, lying to save an asshole who wouldn't give a shit if I was dead or alive—that made sense. He wasn't here.

And that hurt, believe it or not.

"Excuse me." Esme said and left the room.

"Jasper, you haven't said anything. What's wrong?" Alice said.

"Um, nothing. I just feel so bad for you, Bella."

"Don't. I'm eighteen. I can handle it."

"I sure hope you'll get better soon." Jasper said.

A few silent minutes later, Esme returned with Carlisle. He was wearing a doctor's uniform. Huh. I didn't know he was a doctor. He is home a lot…I thought doctors didn't have too much time off.

"Bella, it looks like a bad break. Esme has explained everything, so no need to go into detail. You can return home in a couple weeks because we need to monitor your heart. We'll be getting you a room as soon as possible. Emergency rooms tend to be a bit scary." Carlisle said, looking at his clipboard.

"Thanks." I said.

Carlisle nodded his head and left to go check on other patients. I let my muscles relax again and closed my eyes. I felt multiple people give me gentle hugs, then footsteps shuffling out.

Rosalie's POV

Poor Bella! I feel so bad for her. I don't believe that Edward really cared about her. Jasper told me Edward was being a really bad person to Bella.

And she was lying to protect him. That was I couldn't believe the most! Why would she do that? Edward has been rude, selfish and totally unacceptable towards her, and she isn't telling the truth?

If she did, Edward would get in deep shit. If Emmett were abusing me, you bet your ass I would tell. Just to get him in trouble.

Emmett was taking me out tonight for dinner. He said we would travel about ten minutes away from home before we got to a fancy restaurant. He didn't tell me where we were going in specific, though.

When we got home, it was 3:30 in the afternoon. Damn it! Emmett told me I should try to be ready for five if we were going to eat by 5:30. He said to take my time, and not to worry.

Emmett says I look beautiful even when I'm a mess.

I rushed into Alice's room, where she said she would do my makeup. She only put light makeup on and curled my hair so it bounced down my back.

Alice and I had bought a dress for me a few days ago. It was a pale purple color with a black waist band and we bought strappy black pumps. I decided to use my normal diamond bracelet that I had in my hiking bag because it was my mother's and she died a few years ago.

I always carried it with me. We bought some nice diamond earrings and a necklace, too. The necklace was designed into intricate floral patterns, and it hung a bit low. The earrings were simple; they were in a triangle form with another triangle resting on the lowest line of the first.

They were dangly, and on the outside lines of the first triangle, were small diamonds lined up. **A/N: The pictures of it all are on my profile. Just look for it if you are curious what the outfit looks like.**

Believe it or not, all of that took about an hour. Alice wanted to make a few adjustments to my hair after I dressed and coated my lips with one more layer of gloss.

She let me borrow a black purse to put things I needed in. I filled it with a two-in-one lipstick and lip gloss, a small bottle of perfume, some money just in case and put my normal, silver ring back on my right ring finger.

I carefully walked downstairs, fearing I would trip like Bella with these heels on, and held onto the railing with one hand, clutching the purse with another.

I sat on the couch, and Esme complimented me on how nice I looked. She hugged me and I gladly hugged her back, enjoying the motherly feelings that came off of her that I missed so much.

I waited for Emmett and he looked stunning when I saw him. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and black dress pants. He smiled and looked me up and down, enjoying the sight of my exposed legs.

"Shall we?" He offered me his arm like that gentleman he is and I gladly took it. We walked to his huge jeep which I had trouble getting on. He wrapping his huge hands around my waist and lifted me into the passenger seat.

Emmett drove and we didn't talk a lot. We held hands, his hand covering mine. I smiled when we reached the restaurant;Assaggio**.**

It sounded so Italian. Emmett jumped out and ran to my side of the Jeep, opening the door and helping me out. I smiled at him and he took my hand.

Emmett made reservations for 5:30, and we got there just in time. When we were seated, the waitress was freaking eying Emmett. Her name is Anna.

I ordered the spaghetti Bolognese and Emmett ordered a huge plate of vegetarian Lasagna, because he was a vegetarian.

We chatted until our food came along, and about part way through, Emmett asked if he could speak to me.

"Rosalie, I know I have only known you for like, two weeks, but I feel as if it were two years. I love you, and I don't wanna spend my life with anyone else. I'm not rushing you or anything but…will you marry me, Rosalie Lillian Hale?"

And suddenly, I felt really dumb for wearing a ring that night.

**Cookie Question: **_**"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?" page 418 of the first book, Twilight. Can you guess who said this?**_

**What did you think? This chapter is longer…and yeah I know it's early but they will be getting married in six months…in their time…in our time that is probably bout a month…lol. **

**And Rosalie's real name IS Rosalie Lillian Hale…I didn't make that up…**


	8. Sorry

**Not all of you answered the cookie question…but thanks to princesslips77 for answering it! And she was CORRECT! The quote I gave you guys was said by none other than EDWARD CULLEN!**

**So…I guess we should pick off where I left off from Rose's POV.**

**ENJOY MY FRIENDS!**

RPOV

My hands flew to my mouth. Everyone turned to us, as if it were their business if someone was about to get married or rejected.

Please. People need to get a life.

I looked at Emmett and he smiled at me, then looked down at the ring. I followed his eyes and saw it. It had diamonds all the way around the silver band and placed in the middle was a very expensive looking orange sapphire. **(pic on profile!)**

"Yes, I will. But can we wait, please?"

"Of course."

I jumping into his arms and he caught me effortlessly, hugging me in return. I smiled half real and half fake to the people who applauded.

BPOV (Two weeks later)

Everything freaking sucks. Two stupid weeks in the hospital all because of Edward. I HATE EDWARD CULLEN! I wish he would fucking die!

Time really flies when you sleep, though. I found out today is my last day here. And because I slept so much, my leg got a head start on healing.

So maybe not _everything_ sucks.

But pretty damn close to it. The nurse is unwiring me right now and it hurts when the needles get pulled out. I hate needles.

I hate life.

I hate Edward.

I hate myself.

I hate everything!

_Why do you hate yourself, Bella? You're a great person._

Oh, fantastic. Now I'm getting a voice inside my head. I've officially gone crazy. I mean, who else has a voice in their head? A werewolf? HA!

As if they exist.

Anyway, the nurse was done by now, and Carlisle came to pick me up. I limped out, getting used to having the black leg cast on. It was one of those ones where you don't need crutches but can still walk.

The drive home was short because the hospital was only five minutes away. Carlisle helped me walk and got me crutches just in case.

I thanked him while he went upstairs into his study and stumbled over to the couch. I turned the TV on to watch SpongeBob SquarePants. Awesome show.

The only thing about my life so far that I don't hate, other than the Cullens, Rose and Alice. But Edward doesn't count.

I didn't notice that tears fall down my eyes until Emmett came down and saw me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"That's hard to answer when nothings right." I sobbed.

"Just tell me," He answered softly, wrapping his huge arm around my small figure.

"Edward…hits me…and…kicks me…" I cried.

"That asshole!" He yelled and stormed upstairs.

I sobbed more and curled into a tiny ball.

EPOV

Emmett stormed into my room and punched my arm, nearly ripping it off.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"YOU BEAT ON BELLA?!" He screamed.

"No."

"Don't you lie to me, Edward Cullen. You son of a bitch, how the fuck do you look at yourself in the mirror?!"

"With pleasure."

"Are you some kind of sadist?" Emmett screamed.

"If I knew what that meant, I would answer you."

"You idiot! You don't understand anything! Don't you get that Bella is crying downstairs with suicidal wishes going on in her head right now? The pain she is going through is so hard. Emotional and physical because she tripped!"

"What? She never tripped."

"That's what she said."

Huh. Bella lied to my brother. Well, she doesn't deserve kindness.

"I broke her leg. But it isn't my fault."

"How is it not your fault?"

"She pissed me off, so I needed to get my anger out somehow."

"You sick fuck! You're pissing me off right now and you don't see me breaking random body parts!"

"Try and hurt me."

"Okay. I will." Emmett said then punched, kicked, slapped and spat on me. All in all, I learned I should never challenge Emmett. All it got was a bruised Edward.

"BOYS! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Esme cried from outside the locked door.

"Nothing, Mom." Emmett said.

"Yeah, right. Open this door. _**Now**_."

Emmett reluctantly opened the door and gasped when she saw me.

"Emmett Cullen, did you do this?"

"Yes. He did." I replied.

"Edward! Oh my goodness! We need to get Carlisle." She called Dad and asked him to bring his first aid.

"Emmett, you have some explaining to do."

"He beats on Bella constantly! She didn't trip; he broke her leg because she made him mad! This kid needs some help, Mom!" Emmett said.

"Edward…is this true?" Esme said.

I nodded my head with fake shame when Carlisle came in. He cussed under his breath and started to bandage me up.

"Carlisle, do you think Edward has an anger issue?" Esme said after giving him a recap of Emmett's words.

"Maybe. I think therapy would help. I'll phone a therapist right away. Meanwhile, Edward, you will go apologize to Bella. Emmett, go with him. Just in case."

I growled and started limping out the door. Emmett followed behind me. As I came down the stairs, Bella caught sight of me through her tearful eyes.

She looked scared as hell, but then saw Emmett and the panic in her eyes left. She actually started to laugh. She had a nice laugh.

"Bella…I'm, um…s-s-s-" Emmett slapped my back to get me to spit out the word. "Sorry."

**It's short. Sorry. COOKIE QUESTION TIME!**_**There was only one human experience I worried about missing. Of course it would be the one he wished I would forget completely. –Breaking Dawn, page 22, who said this?**_

**It is really easy…**

**And thanks again to princesslips77 for answering the last one! Guys, please answer it! I wanna hear your answers! AND REMEMBER TO **_**REVIEW**_**!**


	9. Surprises

**I love you guys for the reviews! More of you answered the cookie question! THANKS FOR ALL YOU CONTRIBUTED! The answer was the lovely ****Bella Swan****!**

**Here's who got it right: princesslips77, edward4life1, JMandFireFlies. If I missed anyone, I am really sorry!**

BPOV

Edward told me he was _sorry_? I must be freaking dreaming. I pinched myself just to be sure, followed with a quiet 'Ow'. Emmett laughed.

"Your freaking kidding, right? After all you've done to me, you expect a simple apology would make it better? I don't think so, Shitward." I snapped.

Emmett laughed and laughed. I honestly didn't think it was that funny, but it might have been because of the reaction he had. A look of anger, hurt and guilt washed over his handsome face.

He slapped me across the face. "Don't ever talk to me like that again!" He growled. Emmett immediately stopped laughing and grabbed Edward, slapping him across the face like he did to me.

"Get over yourself, Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"YOU!" Edward screaming and kicked Emmett in his…um…private area…

He started to hit, punch and slap me, and I felt myself slowly drifting away…again. But someone yanked Edward off of me, pounding him the head.

I looked up after I took deep breaths and saw Jasper, standing over Edward—who was protecting his head—with a scary look on his face.

I never once have seen Jasper angry, and I wish I never would have. His face was twisted into a look of vicious hate and violence, pulling together the most frightening look. His ice blue eyes were wide and the pupils were almost as big as his irises.

My mouth hung open and I forgot to breathe. I gasped for air, my lungs sucking it in. I cried out, trying to as quiet as possible as I overlooked the scene before my eyes.

Edward on the ground, crying real tears from the emeralds that replaced his eyes, Emmett holding his crotch in pain and Jasper looking like a ravenous vampire.

I got startled when Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rose came running down the stairs. A flash came from Rosalie's left ring finger and I gasped, running as best as I could up to her.

I grabbed her hand and studied her finger, watching the diamonds twinkle in the small amount of sunlight coming through the window.

"Congratulations," I whispered, hugging her. I knew that she knew what I was talking about. The engagement that I didn't know about until now.

"Thanks. Sorry I never got around to telling you. It actually happened the night you were in the hospital at first,"

"When's the wedding?"

"Six months. December 21st, to be exact. You know me. I've always dreamed of a winter wedding."

"Aw! I can't wait." I said, hugging her once last time. We both exchanged a genuine smile.

"Alice knows. I've already dealt with her obsession." Her golden laugh rang through my ears and I smiled again.

Speaking of Alice…she was getting Jasper to calm down. She was the only person he would listen to. I frowned when I saw how hurt Emmett was. Rosalie walked over to him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him a hug.

I felt so useless.

I sighed and went to sit back on the couch. Esme sat beside me.

"Bella, honey, I have taken the time ever since you were in the hospital to fix your own room up. I hope you like it. I put tons of effort into it. I'm so, so, so sorry about Edward. Carlisle said the therapy will start tomorrow with an award winner."

"It's okay. Honestly, it isn't your fault. I hope this therapist knows what he or she's doing."

"She. And, trust me. She knows _exactly_ what she's doing."

"Can I see my room?" I was never excited about these things, but after seeing the boys' rooms, I knew I was in for a surprise.

"Alice helped and so did Rosalie. They were my inspiration. It's amazing how much they know about you!"

"We've been friends forever. Since kindergarten and the crayon incident," I laughed, recalling the memory.

She helped me up the stairs and into my room. The hallway was huge. At the far, far end was Edward's room. I growled quietly. At the opposite place by the staircase was Alice and Jasper's room. Between them were Carlisle's study, Carlisle and Esme's room, my room, then Rosalie and Emmett's.

My room was amazing. The yellow walls had a few classic paintings nailed to them. Pushed up against the wall in between the two windows covered by brown curtains was a big, King-sized bed with high bed poles and a nice, intricate pattern for the head board.

There were two layers of sheets. The first was a light, gold blanket with squares on it and the second was a heavy comforter, the colour a pretty, dark brown to match the curtains and six pillows.

On either side of the bed sat a dark wooden bedside table with identical lamps. Esme even got me a ceiling fan.

My dresser was matching to my bedside tables, and pretty white flowers sat on top of it. I noticed a card and walked up to it. _Get well soon, Bella! Love Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward._

Each name was signed with a different writing, including Edward's. He signed the card? Wow.

Esme set up two matching chairs about a meter away from my bed. They were golden and in front sat a glass table with books. I read the first title. _Romeo and Juliet._

"Esme, I love it!" I squealed, hugging her to death. She laughed and hugged me, too. I loved it, honestly. All my favorite things were in it, from paintings all the way to classic books.

**I wrote this in one day, guys. Took an hour, but I did it! The picture of Bella's bedroom is on my profile!! It is everything I imagined!**

**Thanks again for all who took the time to answer last chapter's question. Here is the new one:**

**Cookie Question: "**_**What I enjoy the very most is when my… enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. Its pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist". Page 34 of New Moon. WHO SAID THIS?**_

**DON'T FORGET TO **_**REVIEW**_**!**


	10. Trust

**Thanks to everyone who answered the cookie quote and everyone who reviewed!! So many more people answered! Thanks to:**

**Futurecullen26, edward4life1, emmettfan1, grim reaper (anonymous), Myth'lovin, TheFallenAngel'sUnheardSong, XxHauntedMemoriesxX and BlondieTwilightFreak. You guys were all RIGHT because you all answered ****Carlisle Cullen****!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

I slept better than I ever had before. I just realized this morning that my stomach was totally healed. I am so glad that Edward hadn't hit me there last night. His therapy starts today at noon up until two o'clock in the afternoon.

While Edward was at therapy, Alice, Rosalie and I are going to order a few movies for the movie night we are having in my new bedroom tonight.

Esme was ecstatic that I loved my room. She put a big screen TV in front of the chairs with a DVD player attached to it.

It was 10:30 in the morning when I woke up. I like being able to sleep with no worries. I smiled when I saw that I wasn't in Edward's room, the living room or a basement.

I was in my own room, with my own bed. I lay back on the soft mattress, my head lying on one of the six pillows I have.

I was curled up under my blankets when I heard a soft knock on the closed door. "Come in!" I called.

Carlisle came in and sat on the edge of my huge bed. "How's your leg feeling?"

"It's feeling okay. I don't really feel it at all, actually." I said with a smile.

"That's good. Hopefully, we can take it off in four more weeks. Don't worry."

"I'm not. I trust you."

Carlisle smiled and left the room. I got up and picked up the first book on the big pile, _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. I sat down on one of the chairs and began the book.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

I got caught up into the book and by the time Edward left, I was at page 61. I read quite quickly when I get fascinated.

"Bella! We need to go pick the movies! Esme has a flyer from the most recent movies at the rental place!" Alice squealed.

"Okay," I put the book down and let Alice help me down the stairs. I sat in between my two best friends and looked at the flyer. There were a lot of movies that were available, but I let Rosalie and Alice pick.

"We should get _Ice Princess_!" Alice exclaimed.

"It's too much of a cliché! A smart, figure skating teen who loves math? Please. We should get _A Very Long Engagment_!"

"No way. _Bride and Prejudice_!" I declared.

"Bella, I'm not watching that." Rosalie and Alice said together. I sighed.

"Ice Princess _is_ a cliché," I admitted.

"So, we should get _A Very Long Engagement_!" Rosalie said.

"I didn't say that." I said.

"So you think we should watch _Ice Princess_!" Alice said.

"No, I think we should watch _Bride and Prejudice_!"

"Girls!" Esme said. "I'll pick a number between one and ten. Whoever guesses the number or whoever is closer gets to pick the movie."

"Fine," we all mumbled.

"Okay. Bella, guess." Esme said.

"Five." I said.

"Okay. Rosalie."

"Nine."

"Alice."

"Two."

"Alice was the closest. I picked three. _Ice Princess_, it is."

"Aw!" Rosalie and I said in unison.

"Sorry, girls."

Esme went to go pick up the movie. "Bella, Alice, would you like something to eat?" Rosalie asked. Alice nodded and so did I.

"Esme said that I could make something if you were hungry."

"GRILLED CHEESE!" Alice yelled. I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie made us lunch and we all ate together. I wonder where Jasper and Emmett are…

"Where are Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

"With Edward. He wanted them to be there." Alice answered.

"Oh."

"Bella, Edward's getting help. He won't hurt you ever again." Rosalie said softly.

"I don't know that."

"Why?"

"Because…when Edward went to apologize…I freaked out…he beat me up…" I whispered.

"We know…and he won't do it again." Rosalie comforted.

"Like I said…we don't know that…he could crack at any moment…"

"But he won't, Bella." Alice said.

"You're not physic…you don't know that…"

"Just trust us, Bells."

"I do."

"Then stop worrying."

"Okay…"

We all chatted until Esme came back from the movie rental store. She smiled at us as she got into the door.

"Edward's therapy ends in an hour. Maybe you should all get dressed. Carlisle was thinking of having a big dinner as a celebration of Emmett and Rosalie's engagement now that your back, Bella. Just before your movie night."

"Why do we need to dress up?" Alice asked.

"Tradition."

"Bella…." Alice sang. I groaned. Time for Bella Barbie.

**Its short than I'd like, but I hope you like it.**

**Cookie Question Time! This chapter's question: **_**"Did you see the size of that Jacob kid? I think he could take Cullen down."  
Eclipse, p.90. Who said this?**_

**Remember to answer it in a ****REVIEW****!**


	11. Uncontrolled

**Thanks to MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR and XxHauntedMemoriesxX** **for answering the Cookie Quote. I know sometimes I say Cookie Question, sometimes I say Cookie Quote. The answer was ****Mike Newton****.**

**OMG. So sorry for the long wait! I've had a little bit of writer's block, and I swear, teachers should NOT be allowed to give you homework when you have a lot of amazing people waiting to read chapter eleven of a story that most of you seem to be enjoying. I'll stop babbling so you can read now…=}**

Alice is driving me CRAZY! She has done just about everything to make my hair straight and it isn't working! It keeps going all strange on me. Maybe it's because I showered before?

Alice decided that she would curl my hair instead and do light make up. I honestly don't understand why I need make up.

I begged Alice and did everything but rip her throat out to convince her I really wanted to pick my own outfit out.

She gave in reluctantly, until Rosalie went on my side and convinced Alice. I went into my room and looked in the dresser that Rosalie and Alice helped me stock from the clothes we bought at the mall.

I pulled out a black, sparkly sweater and black dress pants. I pulled the plain sweater over my head and tugged down on it. I then put my pants on and blue socks over my feet.

I sighed and made my way to Alice and Rosalie's room to check if they needed help with anything—not like I'd be any.

"Bella! Can you hold this for me, please?" Alice said. Okay, maybe I would be somewhat of a helping hand.

"Um…okay?" I said, grabbing the hair dryer. I played with the cord until Alice wanted it back to finish drying up Rosalie's long, blonde hair.

I sighed as I saw Alice do her magic. I felt bad about myself most of the time, even though Alice and Rosalie say their jealous because I'm "beautiful". As if.

Once my best friends were ready, I joined them in going downstairs to help Esme cook. Edward was home, but outside playing baseball with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle.

"Bella! Just the person I was looking for!" Esme cried when she saw me. "Can you taste this soup for me?"

I guess I was doing a good job with helping people. "Of course, Esme."

Her soup was excellent and I stayed to help her cook the chicken and potatoes while Alice and Rosalie went to watch the game. Esme had already finished the rest, so we didn't have much to do.

"Thanks so much for your help, Bella. My sons never help me with cooking, except for Emmett. But only when it comes to sweets," Esme laughed before giving Jessica—one of the two servants—the dish towel we used for cleaning up so she could put it in the wash.

Esme called the five of them in to eat by the time 6:00 had reached. Butterflies approached my stomach as I heard Edward's name. Was he going to hit me?

I walked with Esme to sit down beside her. I jumped when I saw Edward sit beside me. "Hello, _Bella_," He spat at me.

"Edward. Enough." Carlisle said.

Edward grumbled something I didn't catch. Esme brought out the delicious smelling food and we all took whatever we wanted. Emmett loaded his plate up while I just took a little bit of chicken and a bowl of soup.

I laughed quietly when Emmett asked for seconds. I had just started my soup when this happened. "Where do you put all that food?" I asked.

"Right here," Emmett pointed to his ribs. Rose, who sat beside him, took his hand and moved it towards his stomach. "Oh," He said, embarrassed.

We all laughed, including Edward, and had a great time. Alice was jumping up and down and telling Jasper about the time when her and I went to the mall and because of my naturally clumsiness, I broke the security guard's arm.

I don't even know how that happened.

Jasper was simply laughing his head off once Alice finished her comedic story. "Bella, who knew you could be so badass?" Emmett smiled at me.

Rosalie almost choked on her food. "Bella? Badass? Those words in a sentence don't mix. Her idea of a 'sneaky Friday night' is watching scary movies after ten o'clock at night,"

"Hey! In my defense, I'm supposed to be in bed by ten. It isn't my fault I was raised to be responsible," I said. "Not like you know what that means,"

Emmett laughed when Rosalie raised her brows sassily as me. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused,"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Rosalie joked. But that scared me, very much. Those were the first words out of Edward's mouth when he whipped me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked with concern deep in his voice.

I couldn't find my own, so I slowly nodded my head as a substitute for speaking. "What's wrong with her?" Alice whispered to Jasper.

"I don't know," He whispered back.

"I-I-I-I'm fine," I said, shakily. I mentally smacked myself for the stuttering.

Everyone gave me a sympathetic look, except for Edward, and continued with the meal. Rosalie didn't finished what she was about to say before I got frozen.

"Bella, can you come with me, please?" Edward asked in a surprisingly sweet voice. I could hear the venom behind it.

"May I be excused?" I asked Esme.

"Of course, dear,"

I followed Edward up the stairs, in no hurry at all.

"You are such a bitch," Edward said, lowly. "I have to go to _therapy _because of you. Why the hell did you have to open that gigantic mouth of yours and get me in trouble?"

When I didn't answer, he slapped my across the face. I gasped at the pain. Had Edward gotten stronger or had I just gotten weaker?

I guess I _could _do something more badass than staying up later than midnight. My normally controlled temper got the best of me, and I kicked Edward in his man parts.

Edward fell to the ground in pain. "You'll pay for that, Bella," Edward growled before sucking it up and lunged at me.

**Cookie Question: **_**"Alice wants you, too. She says she's tired of hanging out in the attic like a bat in the belfry." **_**Breaking Dawn, page 290. Who said this?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! And again, so sorry for the long wait!**


	12. Stitches

**Thanks to irlana279 for answering correctly for my Cookie Quote. The answer was ****Seth Clearwater. ****And thanks to Kate 'n Kase for her effort to answer correctly =).**

**OMG! Guys I am so sorry for not updating! I HAD A NATIONAL TEST! It took 3 days to complete and almost a week to study for! SORRY!**

I screamed when my head collided with a glass book shelf. My injured leg shot with pain as the glass fell around me.

A sharp blade scurried across my arm, leaving a terribly deep wound. I gasped as I smelt the blood. Black splotches covered my vision as I fainted from pain and my worst fear.

EPOV

I was shaking in anger and pain when Bella kicked me. How dare she? Doesn't she know what do and not do?

"You'll pay for that, Bella," I growled before taking a deep breath and lunging at her. I didn't care what my family said; she needs to learn a well taught lesson.

And if they aren't going to do that, then _I _will.

I couldn't control myself. It was like I was a raging tiger without any ways to stop itself. I wanted to stop! My family came bursting in the doors, and at that point, I still could care less.

"Edward Anthoney Cullen! What did you just do?" Esme screeched, gesturing hurriedly towards Bella. I growled at her, ready to lunge. I felt like a monster—a vampire, a blood crazed one. I wanted to stop, to apologize for growling at Esme.

"Edward, calm down!" Emmett yelled stopping me before I collided with Esme's petite body. He grabbed my arms and locked them behind my back in one hand, putting his arm on my neck, letting me know if he doesn't anything like what I just did, I would die, and right there and then.

I somehow gained control over everything. My mind just snapped right out of it, and what I saw was horrible.

More horrible than you could imagine.

Bella, lying there, blood quickly oozing out of her from different places. My horror-struck expression must have been pretty damn convincing, because Esme hugged me. I couldn't believe she would hug me after what I did.

I know I seem two-faced right now—it's true. First I hate Bella, and then I love her? It confused even me, which was strange.

"Edward, what the hell happened?" Carlisle yelled.

"I-I-I don't know! I j-just lost c-c-c-control!"

"Son…downstairs. Now,"

I hung my head in shame. I couldn't believe myself. I am horrible! I want my life to be over with…maybe then I wouldn't hurt Bella anymore.

I felt like I was in one of those stupid cartoons when the light bulb pops up above your head when you have an amazing idea. I would apologize—yeah! Hopefully she would at least consider forgiving me. I sighed shakily and sat down on the couch, putting my head in my hands.

BPOV

I woke up, but pain came from my arm. My head spun and black and white splotches clouded my needed vision. I tried to talk, but I couldn't. It came out as drunken sounding murmurs.

"Bella, calm down. Your arm needs stitches," Carlisle said, picking me up bridal style, careful not to touch my arm.

I didn't reply, for I couldn't even find my voice. I just let him lead me towards…well, I didn't know where he was taking me, but I didn't argue. It took too much energy, energy that I didn't have right now. I was still tired as hell.

"This will be over soon. I can stitch quite quickly. I even have the needle here," Carlisle said once we had arrived into what I was guessing was his medical office, judging by the many books, supplies, gloves and medicine.

"Needles?" I suddenly found my voice and got scared. Needles meant pain, and pain meant an unhappy Bella.

"Yes…I have a stress ball, if you'd like that,"

I nodded my head slowly and carefully took the colorful bean bag-like toy, listing off all the different colors in my head. _Blue, green, purple, yellow, red, more green, orange, more blue, pink, black, white and gray. _

It was an explosion of colours, beautiful and unique, just like a rainbow. I gasped when the sharp needle was injected near the cut and I squeezed the stress ball, closing my eyes roughly, trying to ignore the sharp pain.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle whispered. "On behalf of my son,"

"You don't need to be sorry—he does,"

"I wish I could tell you he _is _sorry, but I just don't know,"

I watched with a sick expression as the black thread went in and out through my skin. I felt like a freaking blanket, or a ripped piece of clothing. It gave me the chills, chills that, believe me, were frightening, in an odd way.

I heard a little _snip _and the sound when something is put down. "All done," Carlisle said.

"Thanks," I gruffly said, walking out. My arm felt numb as hell as I proceeded down the hallway, quietly going into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and got out some pajamas. I felt like a young girl as I put on my white pajamas with blue and pink polka dots.

I climbed into bed, careful to not hurt my arm in the process, and pulled the sheets up to my chin, snuggling into the comfortable mattress as I drifted into a peaceful and Edward-free sleep.

EPOV

Listening to the lectures my family, Alice and Rosalie were giving me was maddening. They told me extra therapy would be scheduled, and I got about ten thousand slaps across the face from everyone but my parents.

Rosalie kicked my leg for zoning out. "Guess I deserved that," I mumbled.

"Damn right you deserved it!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rosalie, shh," Emmett said, tugging gently on her arm. Every slap I received, I would think of Bella about how she might have felt when I slapped her. I personally felt like a dog…no, wait—dogs are treated better than this.

I suddenly felt disgusted with myself as I thought of how Bella was acting like a rag doll—all because of me.

**Cookie Question: I could imagine the frustration pulling his black eyebrows together and crumpling his forehead. If I'd been there, I might have laughed. **_**Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage, Jacob**_**, I would have told him. **_**Just spit it out. **_**Eclipse, chapter 1, page 4. Who said this? Guys, its sooo easy!**

**SOO SORRY! This took for-freaking-ever to get up, and it is NORMAL length! I had NTs this past week and I know I shouldn't be making excuses, but please, bare with me!**


	13. Games

**HEY GUYS! I'M BBBBAAAAACCCKKKK and ready to write! As a treat, this chapter is TWICE as long as the average one!**

_Bella_

Waking up, I realized that it simply wasn't right for me to be doing so. I should be dead. I'm sure Edward would like that, very much. I groaned and touched my head in pain. I just woke up, and my headache was already coming back.

I turned and looked at the time. It was dark outside my window. _7:35AM_. I tried going back to sleep, but my body didn't want to. I sighed and sat up, running my hand through my messy hair. My brown eyes scanned my room, looking for Edward.

He wasn't there.

"Psst...Bella...it's...me!" I heard a familiar husky voice say. I shot out from under my covers, going to open the window.

"Jake!" I squealed. "It's you! Oh my God, it's really you!"

"It's really me! Bells, help me up!" Jake said in a rush. He was dangling off the Cullens roof. I laughed and held my arm out to give Jacob some help. His big, warm hand covered mine, and I yanked him up. Super Bella was back.

Jacob had cut his hair a while ago, so instead of his long, wavy black hair, he had short hair that went over his eyes in a way that made me melt in happiness. His muscular arms wrapped around me, and I mimicked. I missed Jake so freaking much.

We pulled away, and grasped each other's forearms. Pale against tanned. It was beautiful. "How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Alice. She called me to come cheer you up. Said you were down in the dumps lately,"

"You could say that,"

"So...I'm not even going to ask what happened to you..."

"Good choice,"

"But seriously, Bell. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. You?"

"I've been—"

A loud shot sounded, and I jumped about four feet in the air. It all happened in seconds. No slow motion. No screams of terror. Just a freaked out Bella and a half-dead Jake. His chest was bleeding intently, Jacob roaring in pain on the ground.

I screamed and turned around. Emmett stood there, gun positioned directly where Jacob used to be. "What the hell did you do?" I shrieked, attacking Emmett, fists ready. I jumped on his back, pounding on it. "You killed him!" I yelled.

"The guy is alive still, isn't he?"

"You ass!" I screamed, louder and angrier than I ever have before. "I can't believe you!"

Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward all rushed into the room, followed by the very loyal Angela. She gasped and tears formed in her pretty brown eyes. She was wearing shorts and an orange tank top.

"I...I don't know what to say," Esme whispered.

"I sure as hell do," Alice said. "Emmett...why do you have a gun in the first place? Do you realize that Jacob was Bella's best friend, and now you've practically ruined that? They have been friends since they were kids and you shot the poor guy?"

"Don't yell at him!" Rosalie defended her fiancée. "He didn't know!" Edward left while sighing deeply.

"Blondie, shut up and will someone get me a damn doctor?" Jacob said. I could understand him through his pain and gasps. Tears, much similar to Angela's, fell down my cheeks. It hurt to see him in so much pain, yet still act like himself.

It hurt way too much for words. "Aw, Bella," Alice hugged me. I let out a pained sob.

"Let it out, honey. It's okay," Esme started rubbing soothing circles on my back while Carlisle went to check Jacob and his health. He started out by asking him yes-or-no questions about his previous medical experiences.

Jacob, when he was asked about stitches, told him about the time when I was being bullied at school and he was helping me wash the dishes when I told him. Jake didn't realize at the time he was holding a knife, and cut his hand while clutching it into a fist.

Taking Esme's advice, I cried harder into Alice. Jacob was going to die. That wasn't an assumption—that was a statement. "Well, Jacob, I'm going to drive you down to the hospital. Jasper, give me a hand please,"

Carlisle and Jasper lifted Jacob up and we all made room to them to carry him out. Alice let me out of her arms and linked one through mine. She pulled me downstairs with Esme and Emmett and Rosalie following.

Down in the living room, Edward sat on the couch. I let out a shaky breath, trying to back away, but bumped into the entourage behind me. I pulled on Alice, whispering to her that I was scared. She told me he wouldn't do anything...but that's what she said last time and I ended up with stitches.

Alice made me sit down on the couch, exactly opposite of Edward. My heavy breathing turned into nervous little gasps as I started to panic. "Calm down. We're here," Alice said.

"Bella...I...I am so sorry. I know what I did to you was horrible and I know I put your injuries upon you. I know you'll never forgive me, it isn't even right to ask. But please...give me one more chance,"

I looked at him, my breathing going normally now. I looked for any signs of robotic control. I looked at his green, pleading eyes that were welling up with tears as he looked into my brown ones. His bronze hair. His pale skin. His angular face.

Could it be true? Did he really mean this apology? I couldn't be particularly sure, but I believed him, whether I wanted to or not. I'm so freaking gullible.

"One more chance. I swear, if you blow this one, Edward..." I took in a sharp breath and closed my eyes. "Just kill me." I whispered, letting it out.

Shock clouded his face. I looked at Alice, at Rosalie. They're faces mirrored Edward's. Esme had a tear coming out of her left eye. "I...I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, I'm just...I'm just stupid."

"Bella, honey, you aren't stupid or even relatively close to it," Esme said.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said. "I promise you won't regret this,"

"I better not." I stated before standing up and walking back upstairs.

**Three Months Later: September **

"Happy Nineteenth Birthday, Bella!" Alice and Rose jumped on my bed. The most dreaded day on the calendar in my book, September 13, had crept upon me so quickly. This year, it was on a Tuesday.

"Thanks," I muttered. I asked for anything but a party, and a party was exactly what I got. I got a paper cut opening Carlisle and Esme's present, which was a pretty necklace with real gems.

Alice and Rosalie got me the whole Shakespeare collection, with a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and _Pride and Prejudice_, even though they were written by different people. Emmett gave me the chance to arm wrestle. Nice present.

I lost in the end.

Jasper gave me a book about the Civil War, one of his favourites. He told me that it had all the correct information in it. Edward...well, he got me a charm bracelet with a diamond heart already put on it.

"I hope this has meaning to you one day,"

**Three Months Later: December**

Edward and I haven't made much contact. The occasional 'hello' and 'how are you?' were the only words exchanged daily. Jacob is still recovering, and Rosalie's wedding is in twenty days exactly. Alice and Esme are planning it, and I'm the maid of honour.

Emmett insisted that Angela and Jessica would come. Rosalie had agreed, respecting her husband-to-be's wishes.

In Oregon, people had already forgotten about the three missing teenagers and moved on with their lives. We still didn't want to take the risk of going out, unlike last time when Jasper took us shopping because the news hadn't travelled all the way up to Oregon at the time.

We shopped online, using the Cullens money. I was handling invitations. Rosalie gave me a guest list that her and Emmett discussed already. It had mailing addresses already, and it was up to me to make the invitations.

I got piece of paper and started to draw intricate and pretty designs on it, making curvy loops in the centre of the paper. I got coloured pencils and started to trace it in purple and green, Rosalie's favourite colours.

In my surprisingly neat cursive writing, I wrote _Rosalie and Emmett_ on the top half and _Bride and Groom to be..._ on the second.

Going to the computer in the corner of the room, I made three hundred—which is the amount of guests that are going to be invited, excluding the Cullens, Alice and myself—copies, and started to type up the addresses.

My hands were getting sore when I was almost done. Fifty pages of invites was hard work to type up, especially when half these invitations were being mailed out to England and Alaska. They had odd addresses, I can tell you that. **A/N: If anyone took that as offensive, my apologies.**

"Bella, you know you can take a break, right? Esme's cooking dinner right now...and Jasper, Emmett and I were going to play a video game. Would you like to join us?" Edward said from behind me. I jumped out of reflex and put a hand to my heart.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said. "And I think I'll help Esme...thank you, anyways,"

"As you wish," Edward said, leading me out of the room. We walked out together in silence, the only noise being the sound of our footsteps and my heavy breathing.

"Hi," I smiled at Esme when I got into the kitchen. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, Bella. What can I do for you?"

"Let me help you,"

"How kind of you," Esme smiled and gave me directions to bake dessert. Coconut cream pie, as easy as it seems, is damn hard to make. Especially the coconut part.

Esme and I, we chatted as we cooked, laughing like old friends. It was nice to have a real motherly figure. Esme was a really nice lady for taking in six young adults, not to mention two other eighteen year old girls.

Jessica and Angela were loyal to the Cullens, but I felt bad for them. Always cleaning and whatnot... "Esme, why don't you have Jessica and Angela cook for you? It isn't that I want you to boss them around or anything, but it seems odd that you have maids and don't use them,"

"I like cooking. It gives me some kind of feeling that my children still need me, even though they are strong men. I hate feeling like I've lost them,"

I nodded my head in understanding and went back to decorating the pie. I put a smiley face on it with chocolate chips and put it in the fridge to keep the pie fresh.

"Thanks, Bella. You just gave me some time to relax," Esme said, taking off her apron and hanging it back up on the coat hanger she used.

"Don't mention it," I said, going to sit with her on the couch to watch Emmett kick Jasper and Edward's asses at _Manhunt 2 _on their Nintendo Wii. It was actually pretty funny.

I laughed when a chorus of 'noooooooooooooooo' came from the boys when a big, red sentence appeared on the screen, telling them that the game was over.

"I still beat you!" Emmett teased.

"Rematch!" Edward and Jasper demanded at the same time, throwing the controllers on the ground and standing up to look tough.

"It's just a video game, boys," Esme pointed out.

"Just." Emmett said.

"A." Edward continued.

"Game?" Jasper finished, looking at Esme like she was crazy.

"Good. Now let's say it together. Just. A. Game." Esme said while I giggled.

"Never," Emmett said. "Will you take us alive,"

I sighed. They were crazier than I thought. I laughed again and laid back on the couch, enjoying myself for once.

**How did you guys like it? In case you are confused about the ages, here they are:**

**Bella – 19**

**Edward – 20**

**Jasper – 21**

**Emmett – 23**

**Rosalie – 20**

**Alice – 19**

**Esme – 40**

**Carlisle – 42**


	14. Gemology

**Bella**

Rosalie's wedding, well it was amazing. The people that were there were kind of rude. But I only met a few people, The Volturi family and Denali family. The Denali's, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer and Kate, were cousins of Esme's, and the Volturi, an old family friend of Carlisle's.

As days passed, I got emotionally stressed and cried myself to sleep at night. The sickness of missing home, of missing Forks and loneliness was getting to me, playing with my head.

For a month, I cried myself to sleep. I finally got the sense to pull myself together and get a grip. _Why am I being stupid? _I thought to myself at the time. _You would never want to go home, Bella, and now you're crying because of it. Stop being an idiot. Stop sulking. Get over it. _

And that was that.

Rosalie and Emmett were three months into their honeymoon when the house was broken into. Alice and I were taking a walk through a very pretty forest and Jasper, Emmett and Edward went out to buy things for a camping trip taking place soon. Esme and Carlisle went out to eat and forgot to set the alarm system.

We came home and the windows were smashed, the door was open and the furniture was destroyed. Alice screamed and pulled out her shiny new cell phone Jasper got her for her birthday (which was in a month...couples. They always spoil each other) and rang him.

They were there in two minutes. Honestly. Jasper rampaged through the house, looking for someone, anything. Edward stayed with Alice and I, but then my pixie best friend left to go help her "man", as she put it.

And there we were. Edward and I. Alone. In front of a damaged house, that just happened to be ours.

"Um...Bella?"

"Mmm?" I responded, brought out of my thoughts.

"I was thinking...and...my therapy has been remarkable with it's outcome. I've stopped. And I've been waiting forever to do this,"

I opened my mouth to say something, but his lips crashed into mine. For a few seconds, I was in shock. Not moving. Not responding. Just standing there, an incredibly handsome man's lips against mine, eyes wide open. And I wasn't kissing him back.

Key word: _wasn't_.

My hands somehow made it up to his tousled bronze hair while I kissed him back. I felt a smile come from Edward as this happened against my lips, and I pulled away.

"That heart has meaning to me now," I said, kissing him again.

**One Year Later: November 2005**

Edward and I have been together for exactly nine months and seven days. When she got back eight months ago, she had a little surprise of her own.

Rosalie Lillian Hale, the pure girl that kept her promise, had _sex_ with Emmett and now she's pregnant with a girl. Emmett's very excited, and Rosalie is one month away from her due date.

When I told her about Edward and I, she jumped in the air (only one month along...her pregnancy was certainly not bringing her down) and cheered. She was really happy, and then Alice got overly excited, and finally resulted to me dancing happily with them.

The reason for Alice's happiness? She got to go online shopping. Yes, we were still in hiding. It's been eighteen months, but we haven't at all shown our faces to the public. We decided to wait three years; because we were 99.9% sure that everyone would have forgotten completely about the now declared deaths of Isabella Swan, Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale by that time.

"Bella, do you think we should get some blue clothes just in case Rose has a boy and not a girl?"

"Always good to prepared, Alice. Go for it. Make sure to get a few in case she has twins. I'm no doctor, but her stomach looks bigger than it should,"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, oh where would I be without you?" Alice said. The seriousness in her eyes showed me she was actually being honest with me. I smiled.

"Hello," Edward said, coming up from behind me and kissing my red cheeks.

"Hi," Alice and I both said at the same time.

"So, Bella, I was thinking...,"

"Oh no," I started.

He smiled. "Not like that. No more surprises. But about Rosalie's baby's names. She's getting an ultrasound now, but she wants us to decide,"

"Oh. Okay," I let him lead us to my room, and we both sat on the two chairs in front of my reading area.

"Well, I couldn't help but to have overheard you thinking Rosalie was having twins..."

"Yeah. So we need two girls names and two boy names,"

"And if she has a boy and a girl?"

"She picks her favourite,"

"Okay. I'll decide the girls' names, and you decide on the boy ones?"

"Sounds good,"

Over the time we have dated, Edward went from the angry, abusive forced husband to the amazingly kind and charming boyfriend that I was proud to call mine.

A few minutes passed, and Edward stopped thinking and so had I. "You first," he said.

"Adam Jasper and Caleb Edward,"

"Perfect. I love them both. Just like I love—never mind,"

"Love who?"

"No one...I picked Emerald Alice and Sapphira Isabella,"

"You really like gems, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Emerald, Sapphire...need I say more?"

"Nope. And good point,"

We chatted some more before he returned to the love comment. "I was going to say that I loved my ex-girlfriend by accident. Please don't take that as an offensive comment. I am just so used to saying it..."

"Who was she?" I asked, looking into his emerald eyes. Hey...Emerald Alice...emerald eyes. I guess he was still a little self absorbed.

"Bree Tanner. She was my girlfriend when I was sixteen. But I still love her. She left me for some beach god, Diego,"

"That's her loss. Because, Edward Cullen, I love you more than she ever would."

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! Edward and Bella HAD to get together EVENTUALLY. Would you rather Bella mope around for the rest of the story? REVIEW!**


	15. Forever and Always

**Edward**

"Those words," I said. "Are the eight words I've been waiting forever for you to say,"

Bella delicately blushed. God, she was so beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes looked into my green ones, and I kissed her. The soft lips that belong to my Bella (I can't believe I have been so blessed. I never thought I would be able to say that) moved in sync with mine as we passionately kissed.

And what does kissing of this sort turn into?

Well, think about it. A twenty year old guy. A gorgeous nineteen year old girl. One bed. Two lips. No condoms.

Do the math. Here, allow me. Bella, plus me, plus a bed equals one night of heavy sex.

And that was the night Bella and I lost our virginity to each other. And judging by the noises coming from the room next to us, so did Alice and Jasper.

**Three Weeks Later**

"What?" Bella said.

"I have another four months of pregnancy." Rosalie repeated.

"How?"

"Misunderstanding, I guess,"

"Well, yay?" Alice said, bouncing up and down in excitement. "I have news!"

"Well?" Esme pushed, holding Carlisle's hand.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

"What?" Bella repeated. "Am I the only one who isn't having a child?"

"Check again," Rosalie said, bringing Bella with her to the bathroom. What the hell?

**Bella**

"Here is a pregnancy test. Use it. You may be misjudging the signs. Just try,"

I sighed. "Fine,"

"Good,"

"But I'm right, Rose. I'm not stupid. I know the signs."

"Check. I'll be back in two minutes,"

So I did. I waited for Rosalie to come before looking at the results, because to be honest, I was scared if I was wrong. I was scared to be pregnant.

"Back," Rosalie said, causing me to jump. "Let's see."

"O-okay," Without sneaking a glance, I handed her the pink stick and looked down, biting my lip in hopes of it have a negative sign on it.

"Look who was right." Rosalie sighed in defeat while I sighed in relief. I was glad as hell.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Cool."

"Alright."

"Got it. Can we go now?"

"Yes,"

I joined Edward on the couch where he awkwardly put his arm around me. Even though we have been noticed as a couple for over a year, we were still incredibly cautious. I mean, you'd think that we'd have trust in each other. But no.

So, I guess that's my explanation for forgiving Edward so early. I knew it would take a while before we went onto high mode in our relationship or friendship or comradeship. But I guess the last one and the first one are a combination of what we were. Companions but girlfriend and boyfriend.

I was in Carlisle's library when I found a very interesting looking book on the Cold Ones. It was a Quileute legend. I yanked it out off the bottom shelf and it lost balance. Too shocked to move, I was expecting the thing to fall on me.

But Edward caught it before any books could tumble on me. He tilted it back into place. Edward's arm, covered with a black hooded sweater's sleeve, was resting against it like some kind of superhero. _How picturesque, _I thought to myself.

"Are you okay? If I startled you, my apologies," Edward went all twentieth century on me. Great.

"Fantastic. Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. Be careful next time," He slightly chastised.

"I usually am—careful, I mean," Edward helped me up and I brushed myself off. "Quick hands," I added.

"Only when there is need,"

"Okay," I mumbled, going back to my room to read the book. "Thanks again."

"Yeah. Happy reading."

"Thank you," I walked away with sort of a _'What the hell just happened?' _look while cocking my head to one side, trying to figure it out.

I thought he had a multiple personality disorder.

**Four Months Later**

Rosalie's screams were louder than the hospital was all together. She was having twins, and Alice wouldn't stop going on about how lucky she was to have me with her when she was getting clothes for the babies.

She ended having a girl and a boy. When Edward announced the girl names we picked out, she loved them both and combined them to make Sapphira Alice for her daughter and Adam Jasper for her son. They were so beautiful.

Both of them had Emmett's brown hair, but Sapphira had Emmett's brown eyes and Adam had Rosalie's blue eyes. Rosalie was so happy when she found out both her children were healthy.

"I love you," She whispered to her twins. "Forever and always."

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short, but that was a good place to leave off on. Thanks for voting on my poll! I changed Sapphira Isabella to Sapphira Alice because the votes said that Hailey Isabella was the perfect name for Alice's daughter. I couldn't have two Isabellas! And sorry if y'all think I'm rushing it! But the story is sadly coming to an end pretty soon. I'm doing 20 chapters all together and then an epilogue. **


End file.
